Wild
by XxSword-and-PenxX
Summary: When Sakura agreed to stay at the Yondaime Ranch for the summer, she was expecting to relax and spend time with her two best friends, to let her heart heal. What she wasnt expecting was to fall hard and fast for the mysterious silver haired ranch hand who has a soft spot for broken things. Can Sakura risk her heart and accept love? KakaSaku NaruSasu Modern AU
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

_From the back seat of her parents car she could hear her mother laughing and talking about something with her father who glanced over at his wife. She could feel the smile tugging at her lips, she could see the admiration in her father's eyes, and the headlights right in front of them._

_Headlights?_

_That wasn't right._

_Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but all she could hear was the sickening sound of metal bending metal. Glass shattering and her mother's scream of terror. The sound of a car horn that just wouldn't stop._

Sakura jerked forward, her eyes wide with terror. She didn't like the disorientation that came with being scared awake. It felt as if her heart had permanently sunk into the pit of her stomach. Her hands shook as she attempted to regain control of her breathing again, sucking in deep breaths that soothed her burning lungs.

Slumping back in her uncomfortably stiff seat Sakura took a look around, trying to gauge the time left on the flight. It was still daytime that much was obvious by the little rays of sunlight sneaking underneath the plastic shades pulled down over almost every window of the plane.

A snort drew her attention to the blonde in the seat beside her, long and lanky body contorted weirdly to fit in the small seat. His signature bright orange hoodie was pulled up over his disheveled hair making Sakura smile fondly at the goofy teen who reminded her of pure sunshine encapsulated in a human body.

"Sakura, are you alright?" The voice pulled her attention away from the now snoring blonde beside her to the completely opposite one across the isle, Sasuke. Sakura sent the dark haired man a soft smile and nodded.

"Yeah, just..."

"That dream again?" Sakura felt her throat tightening so she just nodded. His dark eyes bore into her own viridian ones before he grunted and turned to the seat beside him. Fishing through his battered black canvas backpack he pulled out a small bottle of Advil and handed it to her along with an unopened water bottle. The command was silent, and such an Uchiha way of communicating or so she was told. The pinkette smiled in return and nodded her thanks before taking the offered items. Sakura didn't find it odd to feel his eyes on her because the brooding male would never admit it but he mothered her as much as she mothered the two of them.

They made an unlikely trio but it worked.

Naruto was the embodiment of warmth like a perfect summer day with clear skies. Sasuke was like the calm night that followed with its peaceful quiet and soft rays of moonlight. Sakura...she was the in between.

She was the dusk and dawn, the time where the sun and moon bled into the sky together and created a masterpiece of colors. She was the crisp and soft morning breeze that swayed dew covered grass. She was the calm and resigned time where the sun dipped behind the horizon and the moon began to rise.

She was balance and beauty and...there was no one without the other. No day or night without dusk and dawn. No day without night.

They just fit.

Shaking two little iridescent blue pills from the bottle she capped it and popped them in her mouth, chasing them with the water. Sakura handed the pill bottle back over and but kept the water bottle taking a few more chugs the cool liquid soothing her throat. Sakura could feel the plane begin its descent as her stomach began to sink. Thankfully her heart rate had returned to normal beforehand so her heart was in its rightful place.

"Thanks Sasu." The man in question rolled his impossibly dark eyes but Sakura noticed the small quirk in the corners of his mouth.

"Hn."

"So once we land no more talking to you right?" Sakura queried resting her head against the seat as she stared at him with wide emerald eyes. Sasuke grimaced before nodding, and even looked sheepish for a moment.

"Its stupid but yeah. Uncle Madara would kill me if anyone from our ranch saw me with Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes and bit back the groan that threatened to break free. She'd gotten a little bit of a history of their family feud and the rift between the ranches. Sasuke's family were much more uptight than Naruto's mom and dad, and had a more...prestigious clientele who had impossibly high standards.

But against all odds Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since they were little, always sneaking around. At college they were allowed a little more freedom, and once Sakura came along it was like everything clicked into place.

"Naruto did say that we'd be able to sneak you over every once in a while, though." Sasuke almost smiled, and the pinkette could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Absolutely. Kushina and Minato don't hold what happened with my uncles against me or my brother, or even my cousins so we're all welcome at their ranch. But if anyone from my family reports seeing me with Naruto...," he broke off and shivered. So distracted with talking to her raven haired best friend she hadn't realized they were close to , Sakura gasped as the plane jerked and rocked, their landing a little less smooth than any other plane she'd been on before.

Naruto snorted loudly and jerked up in his seat, almost smacking his head on the overhead compartments above him. Sakura couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, eyes sparkling prettily as her blonde best friend swiped drool from the corner of his mouth and stared blearily at the two of them.

"What's goin' on." Sasuke grunted, unbuckling his seat as the 'Fasten Seat Belt' light flashed off and shot an unimpressed look to Naruto.

"We landed Dobe."

"Well no need to be rude Teme!" Naruto almost shouted back at him, drawing the attention of other passengers.

"You two, knock it off before I knock your heads together." Sakura's tone may have been sweet and soft to outsiders, but Naruto and Sasuke understood what the dangerous gleam in her eyes truly meant.

"Yes ma'am." They muttered in unison, causing the pink haired woman to smile widely. Standing, Sakura stretched her legs a bit and stepped out to stretch her sore back muscles as they waited for the doors to open. Stepping aside in the isle Sakura made room for Naruto to stand, her two friends towering over her with ease.

"We should probably say goodbye here huh?" Sakura asked, drawing their attention back to her. Both of her boys frowned deeply before turning to each other. They didn't often show their affection so easily but with the threat of Sasuke's family looming on the horizon and the feud between families...they wouldn't see each other everyday.

Her boys clasped each other in a manly hug and patted each other on the back, pulling away after an appropriate amount of time. Sasuke gave her a soft hug as well, leaning down to whisper into her ear. His warm breath tickled her and she giggled, smiling softly at the pout Naruto gave her.

"Take care of him."

Sakura felt her heart melt as she nodded, the pleading tone was not usual for Sasuke.

"I swear." The raven haired man gave her a nod as he let go of her, and she turned to see Naruto grinning at them. They made plans to meet at the boys secret place a few days later after seeing family. Family was important to them but the three of them were like a family of their own. Well...Naruto and Sasuke were her only family now.

It was weird not waving goodbye to Sasuke as they left the terminal and went to the baggage claim area. He quickly blended into the crowd and disappeared from her sight, leaving her frowning beside Naruto who was practically bouncing in excitement.

They exited the airport just in time to see Sasuke sliding into a black town car with an interesting symbol on the side. Three red tomoe revolved around each other, but instead of the usual kind of tomoe they looked almost like sickles their tails sharpening to a point. Under the interesting symbol the name of the Uchiha family ranch practically blazed at them as the car passed.

Mangekyo Ranch

Hearing a low but loud rumble nearing them, Sakura turned her head to see a large red truck approach and park in front of them. It was covered in dried mud, and the grill guard had a few dents in it, but the truck itself was large and beautiful obviously well kept.

"Na-ru-to!"

It was all the warning Sakura got before the blonde man beside her was tackled by a streak of red. She watched with a fond smile as Kushina was lifted off her feet and spun around in a circle by her son, long deep red hair flying around her. When Naruto put her down, mother and son shared an identical grin before turning to her.

"Ma, this is Sakura!"

Sakura tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto has sai-"

Kushina wasted no time in tackling the pink haired girl as well, wrapping her in a warm embrace that was nothing but motherly. Sakura felt her throat tightening as she wrapped her arms around her, and hugged back.

"Welcome home honey. We're so glad to have you staying with us," Kushina said as she pulled back, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear that had escaped Sakura's ponytail.

"Thank you...really I can't...I-I can't tell you how much this means to me." Sakura swallowed trying to alleviate the tightness in her throat but failed. Kushina's eyes began to water and Naruto ever the male, panicked.

"Come on you guys! It's a happy day! Let's go home!" He hollered, taking Sakura's suitcase and duffel bag and tossing them into the back seats of truck before turning to the two women teetering on the edge of bawling.

"Come on guys don't cry! Let's go home and eat I'm starving," Naruto groaned, patting his stomach. Kushina threw her head back and laughed, ushering them into the truck with Naruto in the front and Sakura in the back.

Kushina and Naruto talked a bit while Sakura watched the landscape. The almost blue colored mountains rose higher and higher against the soft orange sky, their white caps reminded her of icing on a cupcake.

The drive was beautiful and relaxing, rolling fields and trees, the change of color when one fence line switched to another owner. It made her smile fondly, and reminded her of home. Sakura didn't even realize it when her heavy eyelids slid shut and she succumbed to sleep.

"Right Sakura?...Sak?" Naruto turned around in his seat to find his pink haired best friend curled up against the door, head cradled by her fist as she breathed heavily.

"She must be tired," Kushina said softly glancing in the rear view mirror with a find but sad smile.

"Yeah...She's been having dreams about the crash lately and they keep her up all night." Kushina sighed and shook her head, turning onto the dirt road that would lead them towards their Ranch's gate.

It was a large gate, soft taupe colored stones stacked up about five feet as a sort of base, while thick pillars and beams of red painted wood created the rest of the gateway. A sign hung from the top beam, swinging softly with the breeze.

Yondaime Ranch

The sign itself was metal with the words cut out, and an interesting almost trident like design. The center most spoke was larger and taller while two smaller points flanked it and came down into what looked like a handle. Naruto beamed at the sight of it, his mother punching in the numbers into the electronic pad before watching the gate swing open.

"How's pops?" Naruto asked, mindful of the woman still sleeping. Kushina smiled fondly, her eyes filling with adoration and warmth. It wasn't long before the ranch house, large and beautiful but still so inviting came into view.

"He's great. He and Kakashi should be finishing up right now," she said, and as if being summoned the blonde haired man himself emerged from the large barn situated a little ways off from the house.

Kushina parked and laughed softly as Naruto leapt from the truck and waved at his father. Taking one last peak in the rear view mirror, Kushina turned to jostle Sakura's leg lightly.

When the pinkette didn't stir Kushina quietly got out of the truck and headed for her own two boys.

"Sakura is still asleep in the truck, I tried to wake her but she must be exhausted. Naruto why don't you carry her in and I'll get dinner started." Naruto grinned and nodded, turning on his heels and heading back towards the truck as Minato placed a gentle kiss to her head.

"It's good to have him here," he muttered to his wife, who was watching her only child pull his pink haired friend from her seat, carrying her carefully into the house without waking her.

"So the kids home." The baritone voice that suddenly appeared beside them used to make her jump, but after getting used to his almost silent way of moving Kakashi didn't scare her anymore. She turned, seeing the silver haired man mounted on his legs Dun colored stallion.

Kakashi was an enigma to Kushina but she loved him much like a son of her own. He was loyal and protective, mysterious but trustworthy. She nodded, watching as he surveyed Naruto heft Sakura higher into his arms to open the door and disappear inside.

"And he's finally brought home a girlfriend."

"Ah, no that's Sakura. His best friend besides Sasuke. She….her parents died in a car accident over the winter break so she didn't have anywhere to stay," Minato explained. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully before flicking the reins with one hand smoothly, and turned his horse. His other rested on his hip as he was silent for a few moments.

"I'm going to check the fences before it gets dark," he said, not bothering to look at them over his shoulder. Kakashi lifted the black bandana tied around his neck up and over his nose, covering the bottom half of his face from dirt and the occasional bug.

"Alright but dinner will be ready at the main house soon. And if you see Obito tell him I fixed that jacket of his," Kushina hollered after him, getting a two finger salute in response before he was off.

For some reason, Kushina couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get very interesting.

_

**Hi! So quick author's note the Mangekyo Ranch logo is the Magekyo Sharingan just in case that confused anyone. As well as Yondaime Ranch is Minato's kunai!**

**Also, a Dun colored horse is the tan coloring with black around their hooves, nose, and their mane and tale are black!**

**This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own!**

**Let me know what you think so far and happy reading!!**


	2. ChapterTwo

**Chapter Two **

When Sakura woke from her sleep she had the closest thing to a heart attack she'd ever felt. Her heart literally squeezed in her chest, and she couldn't breathe. Where the _fuck_ was she? It took her a moment to realize she must be in her guest room at the ranch, and by the soft violet glow of the sky it must be close to night time.

Sitting up in bed she scrubbed her small hands over her face stifling a large yawn. Her eyes took in the room briefly, scanning over the homey decor and soft green and tan colors. It seemed like Kushina had incredible decorating skills. It seemed like a resort room with its plush bed and thick comforter, but had that lived in feeling that made a person warm inside. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she realized Naruto must have carried her upstairs. Her shoes were off, and she'd been tucked under the thick forest green comforter.

Sakura stood and groaned, her body stiff from the plane and sleep. Taking a moment to lift her arms she stretched her muscles until they burned a little. Deciding to dig through her duffel bag for her toiletries Sakura took out a long sleeved baseball shirt, the sleeves and collar were a deep blue while the rest was a soft dark grey. Pulling her red blouse off she folded it and placed it on top of the beg before pulling on the new shirt. Pushing up her sleeves she looked around her room, and found the door to her bathroom.

After washing her face, brushing her teeth, and running her brush through her hair Sakura felt much more awake and presentable. Adding the slightest bit of mascara to her eyelashes was the extent of any makeup, and she left her hair loose and swaying around the middle of her back.

Pulling on her worn leather cowboy boots she pulled her jeans down over them and finally went to search for Naruto.

The house was large and just as perfectly decorated as her room had been. Hearing sounds from what she assumed was the kitchen and came across the most interesting sight she'd seen in a long time.

A tall blond man stood at the island in the center of the sprawling french country inspired kitchen. His spiky blond hair was just as recognizable and distinct as his son's. His blue eyes were almost the exact same shade as the sky on a clear day, and Sakura felt as though she was catching a glimpse of Naruto in ten years. Sans the bright pink apron tied around him, Naruto would never wear that. It made the corner's of Sakura's lips quirk up as she smiled broadly.

"You must be Sakura." The voice beside her had the pink haired woman jumping almost a foot into the air, whirling around to find whoever had spoken.

He was tall, almost painfully so as she craned her neck to look up at him. His dark black hair and piercing almost obsidian eyes screamed Uchiha. Her eyes trailed to the scars on one side of his face before quickly looking back to his eyes. She smiled softly and nodded, a slight embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

"Hi, yes I'm Sakura," she said with a bright grin sticking her hand out for him. He smiled at her, and shook her hand firmly.

"I'm Obito, nice to meet you," he dropped her hand and made his way into the kitchen, were two cerulean blue eyes stared at her, an easy smile accompanying them.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Naruto's dad Minato. I'm so glad to have you here with us," he said, his voice smooth and easy. Sakura had to blink. While Naruto may look like Minato, the personality was all Kushina and that made her smile wider for some reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikaze." Minato clicked his tongue as he picked up a bowl of what looked like pancake batter, cradling it in his arm as he used a whisk to mix up the thick substance. Obito watched him with an amused smile on his face as he pushed himself up to sit on the counter of the bar facing the island.

"Please just call me Minato. How'd you sleep? We missed you at dinner last night," his casual tone and nonchalant demeanor made her smile widely.

Wait.

"Dinner?" Sakura almost squawked. Her eyes widened as she glanced between the two men and suddenly understood why she'd felt so disoriented when she woke.

"Yeah woman. You slept all night, we were a bit worried but Kushina forbid anyone from disturbing you. Especially Naruto." Obito chuckled lightly and shook his head as he pushed off the counter and ambled over towards the large stainless steel fridge. Pulling out a carton of orange juice the tall scarred man turned to her, holding up the carton.

"Want a glass?" She nodded mutely, and smiled lightly, still reeling at the fact that she'd slept for so long. She watched Obito pull out two glasses from the cream colored cabinets, and filled them. She crossed the kitchen to take her glass and thanked him softly, moving to lean against the counter where he'd previously been sitting.

In a few gulps she'd finished the glass with a small sigh. Sakura hadnt realized how thirsty she'd been, a flushed a little as Obito grinned at her.

"I'm so sorry I slept so long. Is Naruto awake?" She wasn't expecting the snort from Obito or the sheepish smile from Minato, but they made her laugh anyway.

"Right. It's Naruto. I forgot who my best friend was for a second. Do you mind if I take a look around a bit before breakfast?" Sakura asked, her voice a little more timid than she wanted it to sound.

Minato grinned at her and nodded, and Sakura placed her cup in the sink before heading out. She wandered a bit around the house, taking in the house with it's white paint and forest green shutters. The front porch seemed to wrap around the house with plenty of places to sit. Kushina has hanging flowers and ferns stationed around the front porch, as well as the back.

Down a dirt road a ways she could see the stables in all it's glory, a beautiful mixture of tan and grey with white trimming. The doors were wide open and she could only assume that people were already up and working. As she passed the stables, she could see a few people milling about, but the horses were what captured her attention.

Any and all horses she saw looked immaculate. Their coats were brushed and shining, a healthy glow to it, and some even hair braids in their mane. Not wanting to get in the way, Sakura kept walking, moving around the stables with a soft smile on her face.

Something about the way the road crunches beneath her boots, the fresh air filling her lungs, the sight and smell of horses, it all just felt right. It felt like home.

Sakura heard the wicker of the horse before she saw the paddock. It was a familiar sound, accompanied by clicking and muttered words she couldn't quite hear. She felt a little more comfortable walking around now that the sun was shining just over the Kage mountains on the edge of the vast property.

She saw the horse first. It was beautiful, almost picturesque as it tossed it's mane in a fit of annoyance. He was big, beautiful, and powerful….and he absolutely knew it. His dappled gray coat was already showing the signs of sweat as he cantered around the paddock, stopping to paw at the ground. She heard a click just as she came up to the white fencing, and felt all her breath leave her lungs as the horse moved to circle the paddock again.

In one swift fluid motion her body felt like it had been set aflame. Standing there in the golden light that filtered over the mountains, was a man who literally screamed perfection.

He saw her immediately, deep kohl colored eyes clashing with her own brilliant viridian ones. She'd never seen a man like him, never even imagined a man like him. He was tall and lithe, graceful in his movements. But under that grace was power and damnit if that didn't make her skin just tingle. She watched him, his silver hair tousled with the wind was practically screaming for her to run her fingers through it.

How could a man look so sexy in just a black shirt, jeans, and boots? She wanted to groan, but air still eluded her. The scar cutting through his left eye had her mind buzzing, and her mouth going dry. He looked like a pirate with the lower half of his face covered, and Sakura felt her cheeks flush.

He was like a horse lord, a pirate, and a warrior all rolled into one delicious package. How could one man be all three of her fantasies? He watched her so intently, never missing a beat as he worked with the horse, the large stallion eventually easing up and slowly walking. She wanted to say something, licked her lips to speak, but found her mind blank.

Hooking a boot onto the lowest rung of the fence she boosted herself up, straddling the white beam as the horse nudged its trainer. When the man didn't acknowledge the bump, the horse nuzzled again and let out a whinny.

"It looks like he really loves you."

"It's a gift." Even his voice was that sexy combination of rough and deep but smooth and velvety. Sakura didn't resist the shiver that caressed her spine.

"Really?" She asked, one pink brow raising in surprise.

"No…..it's the carrots."

As if to prove his point, the man duh a hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out half of a large carrot and offered it to the horse. Pleased with the offering the horse took it and sauntered away.

"You're Sakura right?"

"That's right. Nice to meet you….ah…"

"Kakashi." Sakura smiled and nodded her head in greeting, her cheeks still warm and flushed.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi."

"You ride?" The abrupt question caught her off guard but she nodded, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"I actually used to barrel race." Two silver brows rose in surprise and he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura suppressed a moan at the sight.

"Impressive. You'll have to demonstrate for us sometime while you're here."

Before she opened her mouth to retort she heard Obito calling to her that breakfast was ready.

Turning back to smile at Kakashi she waved and slung her leg over the beam agai. Pushing off she jumped down, landing softly and began making her way back towards the house.

"If you're ever feeling bored come find me. I'll show you the best places to ride," Kakashi called after her.

_I bet you will_….

Sakura refused to explain why her entire face was the color of Kushina's hair during breakfast.


End file.
